


夜晚的玫瑰

by shrimpmaid



Category: allby 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpmaid/pseuds/shrimpmaid
Summary: 登喜路宇给的灵感，暗房做爱。





	夜晚的玫瑰

　　“说真的，你是不是那会儿挺想肏我的？”他站在我的身侧，饶有兴致地看我冲洗照片。  
　　这暗房就建在他的别墅的一边儿，是我和他在一起第一年他送我的生日礼物。这地方虽然在他的名下，但是平日里他四处奔波忙于工作，偶尔还要飞回老家去陪家人，这地方我倒住的比他更熟络了。别墅门前的花房里养着一丛玫瑰，是一年四季都种着的，他喜欢。  
　　“你别瞎说，我怎么是那样儿的人呢？”我小心翼翼地把定影液倒入显影罐，嘴里乱跑火车。  
　　“你不是？ 我可是知道你在卧室里装了五个摄像头，我早就知道了，为什么还由着你的性子来，你还不知道是为什么吗？你有的时候真是木死了。”他眼睛瞪得圆圆的，与其说是生气不如说是撒娇，我吃准他话里头唯一一丝儿默许，心里贪婪的欲望更甚。  
　　“你什么时候知道的？”“你傻啊，这房子写的谁的名字，那装修的时候人家还不得跟我说一声，那大叔跟我说的时候眼神儿都不对劲儿，指不定把我当成什么人了呢。你说你傻不傻。”  
　　我支支吾吾地说不出话，只能一把抓着他的手，我觉得我现在就像是三俗电影儿里没见过世面的毛头小子，满心满眼都是眼前这个可人儿，下边儿的老二和真实的我自己的内心深处都妄图立刻就占有他。  
　　我把他搂进怀里，他在我的怀里缩成小小一团，饶是最近已经开始健身，可他肌肉也就增长了那么一点儿，抱起来的时候还是硌得慌。我问他，“我就在这里肏你好吗？”  
　　暗房里的灯光红红，照得他眼角眉梢多了几丝儿媚意。我倒活像过去那时候逛花柳地儿的纨绔了。他趴在我的怀里，虽说眼神儿是瞧着我，手早就摸到了下身儿，他的手心儿滚烫的，就覆盖在我的小兄弟上，贴着那玩意儿磨蹭，但迟迟没有拉开大干一场的打算。我叫他这故意的撩拨闹得受不了。索性就抱着他这小身板儿直接放在了桌台上。旁边儿就是水槽，他急的嘴里爆了一句粗口，继而手就搂上了我的脖子。我照往常一样驾轻就熟，把他裤链儿拉下，他倒左躲右躲，只不叫我去碰他身后那小洞，“你精虫上脑吗?”他又骂我，“这地儿又没有润滑你打算怎么来？”我不做声，他今儿格外话多，我没办法也就只能堵上他那一直不停的两瓣嘴，他吻技是高超的。刚出道那会儿他接了部戏，说是刑侦剧，大场面也做的有模有样，里头吻戏却有八十多场，多得让我没有办法不吃味儿，后来没有办法只能变本加厉地讨回来。今天他也不知道是怎么回事儿，或许是刚睡醒脑子不大清醒，不一会儿就气喘吁吁了。这时候我摸到他裤兜里一个东西，我把手伸进去，摸到了他最喜欢的那一只润滑剂。  
　　“这不嘛，架不住有小神仙给备好了呀。”  
　　他看我一眼，眼神儿和方才似的，带点儿愠怒。然后把臀部抬了起来，他的长腿由此大张开，甚至试图圈住我的腰，我叫眼前这场景刺激的说不出话，一股热流就涌向下身。他早就换了衣服，大开口的皮衣换成了普通的棉质睡衣，但这丝毫不影响我肖想他的胸膛。那皮衣是真的厚实，里边儿铺满了绒毛，但他裸露在外的胸膛照旧被风吹得发红。我把脸贴上他温暖的前胸，嘴就硌在纽扣上，我含着那一小粒儿，唇舌运动着把它推开。然后亲吻上他胸膛上一边儿货真价实的红豆。他喜欢我弄他那里。我知道的。正如我知道他喜欢玫瑰。  
　　他一只手狠狠抓着我的肩膀，我知道这是他渐入佳境的意思。我底下的小兄弟也不甘示弱就着足够的润滑挺了进去。他的长腿就突然盘上了我的腰，我拍拍他的臀，“宝贝儿，放松，咬太紧了。”他把手腾出来捧着我的脸和我接吻，我偏爱舔他的唇，我和他一同看网上一些评论说他的唇形看起来就很好亲。这我是打包票的，不怕，我试过了，保真。  
　　这个吻一直持续到我们两个都几乎支撑不下去，我抬头瞥一眼桌子上的空当，然后把手垫在他的后背，把他按在桌子上，睡裤也就完全褪下来被我扔在一边儿。干脆就把他的腿架在我脖子上，我偏过头就能看见他的脚踝，细白的，骨头也是突出的，脚趾头圆润又可爱，我舔一下他脚踝内侧的那个浅窝儿，他像受不住似的一耸动，我就又将他拉回来，鸡巴顶上他里头那一点儿，我手里他的腿居然往更高处翘。看来他是舒服到了。  
　　我放下心来，更专注地顶那一点儿，这对他来说好像有些超过，不一会儿他的眼角就有眼泪流下来，在暗房里看过去有种别样的风味。我看见他腹肌尚未成型的腹部起伏着，这让我想到涨潮的时候被冲上沙滩的濒死的鱼。于是我又弯下腰去和他接吻。谁知道这一弯腰就又顶在那一点儿上，我衣裳的下摆就溅上了他的体液。他抓着我的手腕儿，大口地呼吸，我缓缓地拥抱住他。暗室红色的灯光撒了我们一身。  
　　像是正在举行婚礼终成眷属的一对儿新人。  
　　他的胡须蹭在我的颈侧，痒痒的。我知道我没有任何一个时刻比现在更爱他。我微微撑起身子，看见他微红的眼角。我吻上去，有一点潮湿。他抬起手回抱我，我听见他说，“我也是。”


End file.
